Opposites (a Shikamaru oneshot)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: opposites not only attract


It was silent in the Cryptology office of the leave village. Shiho, ( wiki/Shiho) Konoha's cryptologist stood in silence on a table with five pictures laying on top. Each of the photographs showed a symbol that had been left ondifferen crime scenes. Every time a persond was knocked out, completely undressed and the symbol cut in the victims back. No traces were left. Each attack happened in a rainy night, so everything was washed away. Now its was the cryptology offices job to find out what those sympols are.

Shiho's POV

You were standing at one of the many shelfes in the office an searched through boooks about symbols, alien languages abd cultures to found out about these strange symbols, you'd never seen before. Or more you tried to. Every few seconds you would caugh yourself glancing over the edge of the book to the man standing at a table. His brown hair was up in a high ponytail and he was wearing an ususal ninja attire with black pants and a green vest. Shikamaru Nara. Just thinking his name caused shudders to run down your body and as you watched im scanning over the pictures with concentrated eyes your cheeks began to heat up. You liked Shikamarus intelectuell and calm character. In a village full of ninjas it's hard to find a man whos thought not only linger on fighting, jutsus and training. In your opinion you would make the perfekt couple. Together you could solve Konoha's mysteries and help the village with your brains. You already could see yourself sitting at home and playing chess together or talking about books.  
There only was one problem and that just had stepped into the room. Akiko. Shikamaru's...god you hated that word...girlfriend. It's not that you actually disliked her, you just couldn't understand how Shikamaru could like her. She was wild and hyper, often acted bevore thinking and just so different from the Nara.

With an arching heart you watched as she stepped up to Shikamaru, who'd turned to her with a tired smile on his face. Gently he hugged her an placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You look exhausted" you heard Akiko say as she lifted her her hand to let her fingers trail over the dark shadows under his eyes "You need a break". Shikamaru looked back at the photographs at the table and shook his head "No, I need to get this done" he replied and you smiled, quickly covering it up with the book in your hand. But Akiko being Akiko wouldn't stop just there. "Oh come on Shikamaru" she whined and pulled his arm "I know your work ist important but you won't help anybody by braking down eventually" "Akiko" Shikamaru growled lightly but then he sighed "I guess you're right". He allowed Akiko to pull him along while mumbeling "Troublesome woman" though you a small smile laid on his lips.

Your jaw nearly dropped at this. Whenever you'd mustered up the courage to ask him to take a break with you and get something to eat he'd denied, telling you that he had no time or that it simply was 'too troublesome' for him.

"Wait Shikamaru!" you called out and took a step forward before you could stop yourself. You didn't want him to leave. Not with her. As the couple looked at you expectantly you realized that you should say something "Er...Tsunade wants the results as fast as possible" "My head is arching" Shikamaru replied, motioning for Akiko to wait, who still was pulling on his sleeve to get him moving "I need a short break you should get one, too" For a moment you thought he would invite you to come with them but then he turned an laced his fingers with his girlfrien's "Let's meet back her in an hour" then he was out of the door.

Akiko's P.O.V.

You knew that most people wondered how you and Shikamaru got together, since you were so much different but you and him, you knew what you had in each other.

About three years ago you'd moved with your parents to the leave village and that was also about the time hen you'd met Shikamaru. While you in the beginning though that he was too lazy, he thought you were too hyper but as you got to know each other, you slowly grew closer.

FLASHBACK

You were asigned to go on a mission together with Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru to help a small village to get rid of some burglars. Just a few ninjas lived there, too few to take care of the problem themselves.

As you met up with the others at Konoha's gates, you immidiately jumped Akamaru and started to play around with him. You loved dogs and you wished nothing more than too have one of your own but ninja dogs aren't as easy to breed as normal dogs. It may take years to get a bitch but Kiba promised you that whenever they're having new pups you would get one.

"Are you done?" Shikamaru asked you a few minutes later, alreaady sounding annoyed. "Yeah, yeah" you rolled you eyes but let go of the dog nontheless.

It was a travel without any incidents, so you reached the small village within a few hours, where you were let in a japanese style room. Sitting on the floor, you all sipped on the teas that were handed to you, while listening to the villages leader, an old man with a long gray beard.

"This village may be small but it harbours a big treasure" he explained calmly "The library holds many old books and writings, some with secrets that should not known by the wrong person" "And the burglars are after the secrets?" Shikamaru asked and his question was answered with a slow nod. "We're just a small village and our ninjas guard the library but with each attack more get injured"

"We will take care of it" you spoke, though Shikamaru was your leader but he just nodded in agreemend. In his eyes you could see that he already was thinking about a strategy. "Do you know where they are hiding in the moment?" he asked and after a sign from the leader a map was placed on the floor in front of you. It showed the village and the area around it.

"Our scouts report that they have a camp here near this river" the man explained while pointing at a specific area on the map. "They have water and food here and the place is protected by cliffs from two sides"

Shikamaru took the map to study it intently while the old man got up "Four of our best ninjas will be helping you but for now I will leave you, so you can discuss the mission in peace"

The team circled around the peace of paper and for a while each of you just stared at it, thinking about how to get this down. "Let's just run them over and kick their asses" you suggested and got an agreeing bark from Akamaru, earning himself a scratch behind his ear. "We don't know how many enemys there are" Shikamaru reminded you with a stern look "We can't just run into the woods and hope for the best". You pouted huffily, though you knew that he probably was right.

"We will splitt up in teams and circle them" he eventually decided. After the villages ninjas had joined you, Shikamaru explained everything.

A few hours later as the sun was setting, you already jumped through the woods in two teams. Shikamaru and you, together with two of the villages Ninjas and Kiba, Sakura and the remaining two. The plan was to get reach the camp from the unshilded two sides and attack them from both fronts.

With the village ninjas leading you, you were on your way to your check point but a bad feeling spread in your chest, which you weren't able to get rid of it. Something was going wrong, you could feel it.

"Shikamaru" you started and he turned his head to you, without stopping to run "What is it" "I think the others are in trouble" you told him, unable to explain why you thought that. "If they were in throuble they would have told us" he told you and tapped against the radio set around his neck. "I know but..." unable to find the right words you became desperate "Please, Shikamaru. I just feel that something isn't right here". Shikanaru looked at you but eventually shook his head "We will stick to the plan"

Anger rose in you "God damn Shikamaru" you exclaimed and came to a sudden hold on one of the branches "You can't plan everything and now would you please trust me?!". Without waiting for an response you turned the other way and an started to run. "Akiko!" you heard Shikamaru shout after you but at least you could hear him following.

Knowing that if he caught you, all would be over, you speed up until you evetually were able to sense the second team. It didn't take long until you'd found them but what you saw ther sadly just confirmed your bad feeling.

The team was surrounded by five enemys. One of the village's ninjas and two others people, probably some of the burglars were already lying on the ground, though you weren't able to see if they were still alive. "Told you so" you mumble as Shikamaru stopped beside you.

Withou waiting for an reply you jumped down to help your friends, Shikamaru right behind you. You kicked one ninja to the side who was theatening Sakura, who was laying on the ground. "Thanks" she said while you helped her up. While she was taking care of the injured ninjas, you guarded her. Shikamaru meanwhile was fighting two other ninjas, one already being captured in his shadow jutsus. You watched Shikamaru make the ninja attack his comrades but something in this scene seemed of. There was something of with the ninja being attacked. Following a sudden impulse you quickly did a jutsu to break genjutsus and from one second to another the ninja dissapeared. Instead you found him runnung towards Shikamaru from behind, a sword in his hands.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

When you noticed what was going on it was already to late. In the one second the Genjutsu dissolved and one of your attacker dissapeared in front of you just to suddenly attack you from behind with his sword. Holding the second ninja still in your shadow's grip, you weren't able to move aside, so you closed your eyes and awaited the pain. But It never came. Insteat you just felt a light poke on your lower back and something warm that spilled over it. You turned slight and your eyes widen in shock at what you were seeing. Akiko had thrown herself in between you and the attacker and the sword was pierced through her stomach.

At the edge of your mind you noticed how the ninja removed the sword, only to be takled just a second later by a furious Akamaru. You released the shadows caught the falling Akiko. You didn't know what had happened to the released ninja and you didn't care but he didn't attack you anymore, all that mattered to you at this moment was the woman in your arms.

Blood was spilling from the wound in her stomach spluttered from her lips. "Didn't plan that, did you?" she mumbled with a teasing smile, then she groaned in pain. "Why?" you asked her hoarsly as you watched her getting paler and paler. "Because I wanted to" she whispered weakly bevore she passed out.

"Akiko!" you heard Sakura shout in horror and you chickly yet carefully laid the woman down to allow the medical ninja to do her work. "I did what I could" she said after some time and whiped the sweat of her forehead "But we have to get her to the hospital as fast as possible". You nodded mechanically still staring at the unconscous Akiko. For the first time in you life your mind was completely blank and you feld helpless. You had no plan.

The way back to the village and into the hospital was blurry. You ouldn't remember much, except for clutching Akiko to your body and making sure that she was breathing and warm. Though you were exhausted you refused to allow someone else to carry her.

Not until you were sitting beside Akiko on her hospital bed a few hours later you actually were realizing was what going on. She laid there peacfully sleeping, an oxygen mask on her face as you watched her chest rose and fell with her even breath.

"Troublemsome woman" you whisperd and gently moved some strands of hair out of her face, your hand comming to rest on her cheek "Why did you do that? I should be the one laying here, not you"

The next two days you spent as much time at the hospital as you could afford but Akiko hadn't woken up until now. As you left the hospital you found Ino and Chouji running rowards you. "Hey Shikanaru" your friends greet "Would you like to get something to eat with us?". "Na" you replied abd shoved your hand in the pockets of your pants "Not in the mood". Ino rolled her eyes "Finally there's someone who's able to get your lazy ass moving and now that shes barely two days not available your back to your old self". You eyes widen at her words "She really did?" you asked surprised and Chouji started to smirk "Oh yes" he stated and elbowed you "I have to admit I'm a little jealous about what she is able to get you to do".

"She does" you mumbled to yourself and looked to the window of Akiko's hospital room. Yes, this woman dragged you in a lot of things during all the times you know her and yet you had to admit that in most cases you had a lot of fun in the end.

That one night she forced you out of bed "to show you someting". Then she lead you to a meadow full of fireflies. She'd looked so beautiful that day as she stood with sparkling eyes in between the glowing insect with the full moon shining down on her.

Or that other day when everybody wanted to go to the beach and Akiko dragged you with them. It was one of the nicest day you had in your life, laying under the sun, cooling down in the water and as the sun was setting you made a big fire.

And of course alle the parties hat had been thrown and you actually didn't want to go to. Every time Akiko talked you into going. Though you always had been grumpy at first it always ended with you actually enjoying your self.

"Earth to Shikamaru!" Ino's voice interrupted you thoughts as she waved a hand in front of you face "Are you coming or not?" "I guess yes" you eventually replied, though your mind still was with the girl that still was sleeping up there. "Don't worry. We make sure to keep you as entertained as your girlfriend" Chouji teased you but you didn't reply, just smirked and walked with your friends to the grill bistro.

The next day as you walked through the hallways of the hospital you heard shoutings from Akiko's room "Let me out here!" the woman's familiar voice echoed through the closed door "Please calm down" a softer, yet obviously desperate voice replied "You still need to rest" "I can't rest. I need to get out of this room or I'll go crazy" you heard Akiko whine while you finally had reached her room. Opening the door you find a young nurse, who was trying to push down a still pale but at least awake and seemingly full powered Akiko.

"I'll take care of her" you told the nurse who nodded, a thankfull look in her eyes and left the room. You turned your attention back to the remaining female "Would you now please lay back down?" Akiko huffed and crossed her arms like a pouting child, causing you to surpress a chuckle about her cutness "I'm not made of glass" she told you serously "I'm very well able to get up and walk around" "Then let us go for a walk. It's a nice day" you suggested and watched how Akiko's angry expression first turned into one of surprise, then a knowing one. She knew what you were trying but you knew that she wasn't willing to just give up. She sat up carefully, her teeth gritted in pain, though she tried to hide it but as she tried to push herself forward with her hands, she suddenly froze and eventually fell back into the pillows "Ok, you're right" she admitted, her voice strangled "I guess I really need some more rest".

A smile smile curved your lips but you didn't reply anything and just sat down on the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" you asked instead, a wave of sadness washish over you. "All right I guess" she replied now finally calm "I'm stuffed with painkillers but what really annoys me is the boredoom. My body hums with energy but I have to lay here" "You were seriously injured" you reminded her and she nodded silently. After a short break you finaly spoke what had been onyour mind for the last days "You scared me out there. I thought I would loose you" you admitted, starring at you hands, which were folded in your lab. A female hand was placed gently on yours and your head snapped up "I'm sorry" Akiko replied and you found tears welling in her eyes "But I couldn't take the thought of loosing you"

A sob was ripped from her throat and as the tears started to fall you automatically moved forward and before you realized it you'd wrapped her in strong, yet gently hug. "Wir both here and that's what matters". Akiko nodded against your chest, then she lifted her head and you whipped the tears of her face.

"Would you stay here? At least for a while?" she asked shyly, her voice a little hoarse. Nodding, you shifted your position so you were sitting beside her on the bed, pulling her against your body. For some time you sat there in silence until you noticed Akiko's had evened and as you looked down, you saw she had fallen asleep. A few minutes you just watched her, then with a sigh your head fell back against the wall and for the first time in the last few days you finally managed to doze of.

Akiko's P.O.V

A few days later you sat with Shikamaru on the porch of his house, a chess game in between the two of you. Your fingers twitched nervously while he sat there in silence, pondering over his next move. "Come on!" you suddenly exclaimed "Do something!". "You have to observe the situation and think it through from all sides bevore deciding what to do" he explained calmy while he eventually moved one of the chess stones "Just like in real life"

You sighed and shook your head. "But you can't plan every little piece of your life. Things that you do or that happened spontaniously can turn out as the most beautiful. Planning everything takes the spice out of living" you tolt him and for the first time you felt like Shikamaru was actually listening to what you had to say "Sometimes life's about just letting it go and listen to your heart. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow"

Shikamaru was looking at you intently, then without replying something Shikamaru took the chess game an put it to the side. At first you though that he was angry or that you'd insulted him in some way but the he shifted to his hands and knees and slowly crawled towards you, never taking his eyes of you. "W-what are you doing?" you studdered, a deep blush forming on or face while he came closer and closer. "Going with the flow" Shikamaru muttered, then he took your face in his hands and placed his lips on yours in a passionate kiss.

At first you were stunned and frozen in shock but as Shikamaru bit your bottom lip, you snapped out of it and wrapped your arms around his neck. You could feel him smirk in the kiss. Not wanting him to believe he'd won, you grabbed his shoulder and pulled him with you as you were laying back, so he was on top of you. Suprised about the sudden change of position Shikamaru lost his concentration for a second and you took that change to slip your tongue into his mouth. Quickly he caught himself and started fighting back, wrapping his own tongue around yours.

Suddenly you heard a cough behind you and as you broke apart you found Shikamaru's father standing at the corner "If you plan on continuing this I would prefer that you're taking a room" he simply said while smirking, then he turned around and left.

FLASHBACK END

It only had been one or two hours since Shikamaru went back to his work and yet you once again found yourself racing towards the cryptology office, a huge grin spreadover your face. "Shikamaru!" you shouted as you banged open the door and without waiting for a reply you started to speak very fast. A hand placed over your hand interrupted you rampling and one look in Shikamaru's stern eyes told you what to do. You took one deep breath and nodded, signaling Shikamaru he could let go. "So, what's up?" he asked while doing so as you kept grining widely "I just met Kiba and he told me that they just got a new set of puppies" you could't stop yourself from dancing around a bit "Are you coming with me later to choose one?". Shikamaru smiled at you and kissed your forehead "Yes but first I have to get this stuff here finished".

Immidiately you stopped jumping around. Shikamaru was working hard on this case and you wanted to help him. "Would you show me what you're working on?"

At first he seemed surprised but then he smirked "Since when are you interested in things you have to use your brain?" he teased and you puffed your cheek and hit his shoulder "Hey, I'm not as stupit as you think!" "Of course" Shikamaru replied and placed a quick kiss on your lips, then he led you to the table. You stepped up to it and tried to inspect the photographes on it but you where distracted by a strong body, that was pushed against your back.

"Shikamaru" you murmured warningly, though you couldn't decline that you liked the feeling "What are you doing?" "I can't help myself" he replied with a low purr and placed his lips on your neck, his hands gripping your hips "You just look so sexy when you 're concentrating that much" You rolled your eyes about his teasing "Your such a charmeur. But now let me take a look" "As you wish"

Shikamaru stepped back and allowed you to return your attention back to the tale. Your eyes widened after you'd rearanged and turned a few of the pictures "I know these symbols" "What!?" Shikamaru and that bloned girl exclaimed at the same time. "I've seen them before. In a book" you explained and already where on your way to the door "Just let me get it!".

Shiho's POV

"Hey Shikamaru" you mumpled shyly and stepped closer. Shikamaru turned from where he was still staring a bit confused at the door, Akiko had just ran of trough "I know this is very personal but may I ask you a question about Akiko" "Sure, I guess" he replied and you swallowed "Don't get me wrong my why do you like her?" "I know we're quite different" Shikamaru started while scretching his head in a thoughtfull yet slightly emberassed gesture "But thats what I like. She gets me out of my lazyness and shows me that it is all right to sometimes not think everything through and just let it go". You eyes widened slightly at his words as you realized that you had thought of them the wrong way. Bevore you could reply anything Akiko stormed back into the room, wildy waving with a thin book in her hand.

Akiko's P.O.V.

Your mother didn't bother to ask as you stormed into the house with a "Hi mom!" and right into your room, just to leave it just a few seconds later and with a "Bye mom!" you where of again.

"Here it is" you breathlessly stated as you were back in the office, placing the book on the table, searching through the pages and indeed, the same symbols where printed on the paper.

cdn/dbb19b6d-68f4-44b4-8e28-047e69d50b35/05a2d6c4-c5f3-4a54-8e72-0d07c5212fa8_560_

Shikamaru took the book and studied the text written under the picture "The seven deadly sins" he mumpled, then he turned towards you, placed a hand at the back of your head and kissed you deeply "Great job". You blushed lightly at his sudden demonstration of affection, then you stepped back to allow him to work.

Shiho's POV

While Sikamaru was writing down the new found information you turned to Akiko "I know we don't know each other very well but may I still ask you a question about Shikamaru" "Sure. Shoot!" she replied with a huge smirk "What do you like about him?" "Ah I know what you mean but it's quite simple. He calms me down when I'm getting too hyper and he stops me when I try to get with my head through the wall, reminding me to think first". You nodded at her reply, finally understanding the whole situation.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was done and handed you his letter for Tsunade and Akiko's book "Whould you take this to Tsunade?". You nodded, took everything and left the office. As you walked through the hallways of the Hokage building you looked out of a window and saw Akiko and Shikamaru out in the garden. She was jumping around him until he suddenly grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her deeply until she stood calm beside him and placed her hands on his chest. This made you smile. Yes, you still had feelings for the smart ninja but you'd realized that you would never have a chance with him. Akiko in her unique way was just perfekt for him, while you would never be able to give him what he needs. Seemingly it's not 'opposites attrac' but 'opposites complete'.


End file.
